Twister
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TyKa MaRa Games aren't always fun, but some people have to find out the hard way.


LL: I wasn't actually gonna write anything today but I just had this great idea.

RP: Yeah It's really funny

LL: Well kinda funny I've never wrote funny stuff before, so it might be crap, I'm used to writing Sad stuff LoL.

RP: But we thought we'd give it a try anyway.

LL: Warning this is a TYKA fic with slight MARE, so if you don't like don't read,

RP: And it's not what it sounds trust me lol /winks/

LL: O and I don't own Beyblade

RP: Hope you like it

LL: This is a one-shot.

RP: PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO! Thanks.

LL: ¬.¬'

* * *

**Twister**

_The Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary_ _are staying at a hotel; Tyson and Kai. Max and Ray. Kenny and Hilary each share a room.

* * *

_

"Hey Kenny"

"Oh hi Max, hi Ray what you doing?"

"Were looking for Tyson actually, he was supposed to meet us at the restaurant but he never came" Said Ray

"Well maybe…"

"Hey guys! Have you seen Kai anywhere?" Yelled Hilary

" No sorry, were looking for Tyson at the moment, we'll look for Kai later" Max yelled back, Hilary walked over.

"But I really have to find him, Mr Dickinson asked me to give him this" she held up a letter (1)

"Hmm well the last time I saw Kai was this morning, he said he had to find Tyson," said Ray

"Why was he looking for Tyson?" asked Kenny

Ray shrugged "I don't know, he never said"

"Hey, I bet that's where Tyson is"

"Where?"

"With Kai"

"Ok…. Where's Kai?"

"Uh…I don't know"

"Well were have you two looked for Tyson?" asked Kenny

"Pretty much everywhere" replied Ray and Max in union

"Really?" asked Hilary, they nodded

"You checked the roof?"

"Yep"

"The arcade?"

"Yep"

"The gift shop"

"Yep"

"There room?"

" Ye…. Uh no actually"

"Why not?"

"Well because it would be to obvious?" Hilary shuck her head (2)

"Baka's!" And then walked over to the stairs.

"Hey Hilary wait up" yelled Max.

* * *

(20 minutes later and 10 flights of stairs)

* * *

"They…better…be…there…or…else…I'm…throwing…you…down…those…stairs…Hilary" panted Max

"Aww stop wining Max we're there now"

"Why didn't…we just use the…elevator?" asked Ray

"Because…erm…why didn't we?" O.O'

"Never mind let just find the other two?"

"Yeah and then we'll make them climb the stairs MAHAHAHA!" laughed Max

"Maxie have you been eating sugar?" asked Ray -.-'

"Hehehe /cough/ uh no what would give you that idea?"

"Never mind" sighed Ray

"Which is there room Kenny?"

" Err 246"

They were about to turn the doorknob when they heard voices; they pressed their ears against the door.

* * *

_With Tyson and Kai..._

"Kai are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, you seem to enjoy it"

"Yeah but, have you ever done this before?"

"Nope but it doesn't look to hard" (3)

"Aww Kai, that's what you think"

* * *

_Back outside the door…_

"What are they doing in there?"

"I'm not sure… but it kinda sounds like…

O.O'

* * *

_With Tyson and Kai again…_

"Argh Tyson get off"

"I can't Kai, I'm stuck"

THUD

"Oww Kai, why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to, get back on"

"It's your turn now"

"Ack, can't reach it"

"Why not?"

"It's too slippery" (4)

"Aww come on it's not that bad"

"Yes it is, we should've done this somewhere else"

"Oh? Like where?"

"I don't know, someone else's room"

* * *

_Outside the door…_

O.O'

* * *

_Tyson and Kai…_

"Maybe we should've asked the others if they wanted to join us?"

"Do you think they've done this before?"

"Erm I think Max and Ray have duno about the rest"

"Hmm it's better with just two"

"Yeh but it's more of a challenge with six"

"Whatever Tyson"

* * *

_Be hide the door…_

Hilary turned to Max and Ray and raised her eyebrow "Have you two done it before?"

"WHAT! NO" they blushed

"Then we are you blushing?"

"Shut up Hilary!"

* * *

_Tyson and Kai…_

"Argh for the last time Kai don't do that!"

"I can't help it, my legs don't reach that far"

"Aww don't be a wuss, ack, my hands stuck again"

"Then pull away"

* * *

_The Door…_

"Oh My God, what are they doing?"

The four friends were now scared for life, Kenny passed out on the floor.

"Do you think we should go in there?"

"No!" cried Hilary

"Yeah Max" laughed Ray "they wanted us join them"

"Oh I'm glad you think it's funny Ray"

"Shhh listen"

* * *

_"Aww forget it Kai" laughed Tyson _

_"No, Tyson" pleaded Kai "I will get it"_

"_No Kai this is the last time I play Twister with you!"

* * *

_

"Twister?"

"They were Playing TWISTER!"

The door opened

"Oh hey Guys," said Tyson carrying a large spotted white plastic mat. "What's up?"

O.O'

"Erm…nothing…Tyson" Tyson raised an eyebrow

"Oo-Kay? Well we're gonna go find someone to show Kai how to play Twister, you wanna come?"

"Uh… no thanks…we'll see you later" with that they sped off down the hall.

"What's up with them?" asked Kai, Tyson shrugged

" Don't know, anyway come on" he grabbed Kai wrist and pulled him back down the corridor.

* * *

(1) I have no idea what it's about though

(2) I know just what it's like to be surrounded be idiots /looks at RP/

(3) You and your perverted minds LoL

(4) It's the Mat there playing on, you people. /shakes head/

* * *

LL: well I thought that was quite funny

RP: I guess

LL: by they way if you don't know what Twister is e-mail me and I'll tell you.

RP/mumbles/ how can you not know what Twister is?

LL :anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Cyaz.


End file.
